


BREATH - An Extended Guide

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AUTHOR NOT AS MUCH OF AN ASS AS SPEAKER, If You Are Playing Sburb, Mediocre fanfiction, Read This If You Want To Live, Replay Value AU, Speaker is a Witch of Breath and so much an ass p, This is from the POV of a character and not the author's theoretical take on things, lazy writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended guide on Breath by a native Breath player. Have fun dying, kiddos.</p><p>((A very WIP fic based on the Sburb Glitch FAQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	BREATH - An Extended Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sburb Glitch FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340777) by [GodsGiftToGrinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGiftToGrinds/pseuds/GodsGiftToGrinds). 



You may notice that this fic does not have the usual GameFAQs style. That's because that for all I may think I'm the worst person left in this deserted universe, I don't hate myself enough to spend 2 hours dicking around with shitty ACSII art and web design, because people put that in for shits and giggles when they have a proper keyboard and not a goddamn tablet. I'm gonna take some time out of my life to fix that. Maybe. Future me is an asshole and really cryptic about what they mean to say. Anyway, even though I know CSS and HTML it sucks ass so you guys are gonna hold your horses and wait for me to get all of that shit sorted out.

This is an FAQ, even though the questions are actually never asked and I just think of what I would want to ask. Which is OK, because Breath players are very intuitive people. That, and they're not all that bright and will probably just skim to the powers section. No offense, but these guys have the attention span of a goldfish unless you happen to be an obscure, generally frowned upon media, in which case you will occupy their mind constantly.

 

**TENDENCY: The wind is not bound**

These guys go on the worst fucking tangents. Especially when you're talking about something important and they they're on about, I don't know, DnD. They talk about their totally cool teacher who played it, and they would exchange stories and shit. Like that one time their cleric got KO'd and they smoked the fucker as soon as they got back up.

**WARNING: Don't approach the storm**

Breath players get attached to people really easily, and as soon as they do BAM they won't leave your side. This is bad for a number of reasons, the main one being if you get killed. If that happens, it's bringing the rest of the session with you. Or, in an even worse case scenario, they go BT while you're around and kill you themselves. That's a one way ticket to PK city, unless they happen to be one of the nicer passive classes. It may seem mean. The Breath players are gonna get pretty depressed. Sometimes feels jams are in order. A cuddle session if it comes to that. Just try to make sure they don't get any disorders.

**GLITCH: I can't think of a wind pun, fuck,**

Something seems to be up with the Breath Pluck regeneration. I seems to flux between regenerating extraordinarily quickly and very slowly. Like, I was watching a movie once and then my Pluck filled up for some reason. It's part of why Breath is so volatile.

 

That's all I'm gonna add for **[Warnings]** , **[Tendencies]** , and **[Glitches]** right now, since that's all I can think of. So, instead, we're going into more depth as to what Breath actually is.

First of all: I don't think of Breath so much as destruction, but anarchy. Anarchy is complete and total freedom. Freedom to do things like blow up entire planets. This interpretation has some pretty weird results. Someone with mastery over their aspect could remove someone's freedom, whether that means imprisoning them, paralyzing them, or straight up mind controlling them. It has some similarities to Law, in that respect.

This also means that Breath players are more susceptible to Questant's Lament and/or what I like to call Circuit Clout. That's a matter for another post, though.

Now for the questions, yay.

**Why would an offensive aspect have so many powers for running away?**

So for this question I'll assume that "offensive" means "used for fucking shit up". Basically, the Breeze is about three things: doing whatever you want when it means destroying things, doing whatever you want when it means getting stuff, and doing whatever you want when it means staying alive. Being able to do massive amounts of damage is only useful when you're alive to do it.

**But I don't want to hurt anybody!**

Stop lying to yourself. Every single Breath player I've met wants to be a hero, the daring protagonist of their own story. They want to be the knights in shining armor. They all want to feel special, to feel like they can hurt people but it be OK. You're not alone. I've noticed talking to yourself gets rid of your hero complex for a while, though I usually start crying afterwards. If you're the type that thinks the villain is hotter or something, stop. It's not worth it.

  **The Breeze sounds weird/not like the other Whisperings!**

Yeah, for some reason the Breeze sounds less like screaming and incoherent voices and more like singing and wooshing. I wouldn't call it pleasant- it gets REALLY LOUD a lot and gets kind of scary. But when it doesn't feel like it's trying to mash your brain to a pulp, it's a nice change of pace from the screeching of the other Whisperings. It also tends to be more active than the other Whisperings (excluding Sound's Orchestra), so I hope you're into gospel.

 

Anyway, with that aside, I'm going to list some Breath powers. With 218 powers, we have a lot of options. I'll add onto this until I get all 218, so hold up until then.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**@@@      *  BREATH POWERS  *      @@@**

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

17/218

 **[The Windy Thing]** Usually the first power a Breath player learns. A gift from the Breeze when Breath power is needed. That is the only way to learn it. It's a weak wind attack that for some reason relies on Pluck and not Flummoxie.

 **[Joker's Wild]** A seemingly useless and buggy as all hell low level power. It's supposed to blow something into your hand Star Wars style, but instead it just places the fucker in your Sylladex. It allows you to pick up any object without a lot of Mangrit. Pretty helpful, in that respect.

 **[Will of the Wind]** Allows an object to fly. Can be a nice means of transport, but costs a lot of Pluck to use on any item big enough to hold a human. The Breath player can control it telepathically, but they can't will it to go to a specific place and instead have to give it instructions.

 **[Eye of the Storm]** Basically allows someone to be free of negative emotions. Helpful, sometimes, but the effects will often stick and have to be turned off manually. Players might not realize that it's stuck on their own, and not removing it can cause them to do a lot of damage.

 **[Evaporation]** Goddamn this is simultaneously the coolest and actual worst Breath power. It turns the caster into wind, and they can stay that way as long as they want. They move a lot faster and can't be hurt, but can't be more than a minor annoyance in this form. It does give itself to sneak attacks, though. The reason I say it's the worst is because it feels SO WEIRD. Like, imagine not being solid for two hours and splitting into billions of little pieces. It turns your insides out and really is not that pleasant. But the power is TOTALLY worth it.

  **[Wrath of the Storm God]** Aside from the fact that this drains your Pluck like a motherfucker, this attack is a bad idea. Unless your goal is to slaughters a few million consort and put a giant fucking ungodly hole in your planet with pissed off angels and all that jazz, don't do it. It's usually a player's BT and an absolute bitch. Basically, don't use this power unless you have no other choice.

 **[StormSpirit]** OK LITERALLY EVERYONE HATES THIS POWER. The reason the only way to avoid being obliterated by  **[Wrath of the Storm God]** is RUNNING THE HELL AWAY is because of this little shit. Basically, if a Breath player is knocked out while using a power,  **[StormSpirit]** will activate and cause the nearest non-hostile creature to use an equivalent or the same power. So if there's a little consort buddy nearby, it's gonna blow up it's own house. And like, the next 20 villages. If the nearest non-hostile is you, you end up killing you or your friend, depending on your aspect. I guess the idea was that if you were KO'd while in a fight then you would still win? Who knows.

 **[Sanious Smite]** This is a super glitchy and useless power that's supposed to do a leveled amount of damage to all hostile NPCs within an area. Except instead it hurts all passive NPCs in an area, and because those are usually consorts they die. So while you're delivering your holy retribution to random lizard people or something, your Land Rep is dropping like it's hot.

EDIT: Apparently this will work if there's a Blood player buffing the Breath player???

**FOA: Assistance from the Pulse has proved beneficial, with rather worrying consequences.**

COA: So I guess that was like??? A few weeks in the future when I'm bad at being cryptic but good enough that I get really annoying.

 **[Unholy Affliction]** Imagine glaring at someone the wrong way and suddenly they're screaming for their God like a vampire priest in sunlight. That's this power. This gives you the power to completely, utterly, and painfully destroy anything. It's programmed to adjust so it drain's 90% of your max Pluck, no matter how high it is. There are a lot of restrictions on when you can get it and how many times you can use it to avoid people abusing it and breaking the game. I've seen PKs use it, and it was honestly terrifying. I won't get into details, but I saw a god tier dude who was killed by it randomly come back a month later, horribly disfigured and revenge-driven. It took a long time to clean up.

  **[Unrelenting Force]** A slow attack that stuns, damages, and possibly KOs enemies. Shouting "Fus Ro Dah" does not make if more effective. It's really fun, though.

 **[Ethereal Existence]** This is an actually useful (WHO KNEW) power that actually doesn't have any major bugs. Basically, a player will cease to exist by game standards. All enemies will ignore them, they can't do any damage and very little actually registers that you're there. I've heard of Server Players who can no longer see their Client with this power active.

EDIT: OK I used this power and fell through my planet but I didn't die??? Which was pretty neat. I guess you could use it to get to the Underworld quickly, but Angels will still notice you with this power, due to not being proper game abstractions.

EDIT 2.0: frozenLake pointed out that you might be able to use this power to get into the Denizen Vault. They recommend having a Time player for obvious reasons, but for the love of God, (and noah fence to them) don't do this. I guess if you're in the mood for suffocating or something, this is a good idea? All I'm saying is that no doubt someone tried this, and no doubt it went badly.

EDIT 3.0: I might write a separate chapter on this one. There are a lot of things I need to investigate, but in a fit of pique, I decided to try this. I didn't die, obviously, but it kinda blacked out when I was in the Denizen Vault, and since you can't collect grist while using **[Ethereal Existence]** and I was scared of dying, I don't know what's in there.

 **[Favorable Winds]** A psy-buff, one of the few Breath has. It allows someone to resist mind control and generally lifts their spirits. Being buffed by a Light player causes it to give the person it's directed towards extra luck.

 **[Category 5]** A support power obviously referencing tornadoes, you asshats, why can you not see that, like I've seen so many like fuckin Mist players asking what this means, it's a fucking wind pun, it's always a wind pun. Increases a player's general speed. If you're from #Murica you go about 311 mph with a high rung and Flummoxie. If you're from anywhere else you go about 500 kmph. If you're not from an Earth-equivalent, have someone else in your session explain it to you, or just look it up.

 **[Clouds' Calling]** Summons something similar to Skaia's clouds and keeps them in one place for a while. There seems to be some sort of bug that causes it to not work, and just bring you normal clouds.

EDIT: Some people believe getting blank clouds is a bad omen, and means that you're going to die. That's bullshit. However, receiving many blank clouds in a row is a sign of being in a doomed timeline. If you can't summon Skaia clouds, then you should probably make sure you're not doomed.

 **[Harder to Breathe]** A power that removes all air within a certain area, and disables all support skills. Unfortunately, it also affects the caster, so don't use it. It sucks.

 **[Everyone is Dust in the Wind]** Another psy-buff. This one's meant to destroy grief, which resets at the end of a session or when your Heart people fucks with your shiny. Same warning that applies to  **[Eye of the Storm]** applies to all of the Breath psy-buffs. Unlike **[Eye of the Storm]** , though,  **[Everyone is Dust in the Wind]** can be cast on others.

 **[Calm the Storm]** More psy-buffs. I decided to get them out of the way in one go.  **[Calm the Storm]** frees someone of anger. They're unable to go Beserk and also can't fight for shit. Don't use this one unless you really have to.

EDIT:  _ **UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU USE THIS ON A RAGE PLAYER**_

 **[That Fleeting Feeling]** Is a pretty darn crappy psy-buff. Basically the opposite of  **[Eye of the Storm]** , it destroys positive emotions. A Breath player who casts both on themselves at the same time becomes an emotionless, hollow husk of a person. It's really scary but also tempting at times.


End file.
